This invention concerns antiinflammatory agents which are N substituted dihydrobenzothiazines, benzoxazines, and tetrahydroquinolines.
Antiinflammatory activity has been demonstrated for compounds representing a number of structural classes, for example, the corticosteroids, aspirin and related compounds, derivatives of arylacetic and arylpropionic acids and relatives of phenylbutazone. However, no representative of any of these classes is regarded as ideal.
Other compounds which are superficially structurally similar to the compounds of the invention are also known. Those closest in structure to the compounds of the present invention are the compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,181, which is directed to certain dye intermediates. Also similar are those in U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,347 which are starting materials for acylamino substituted azo dye precursors.